lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Relationships
Family Simba Kion loves his father immensely and will do anything in his power to make his father happy. However, Kion is not afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right, even if it means going against his father's wishes. During this time, Kion's feelings turn to both anger and sadness, as seen in "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" when Simba chastises his son after he believes him to not be taking his new role as a leader seriously. Kion has shown to worry for his father, especially when put in any sort of danger, regardless of severity. He will drop all current duties in order to ensure his father's safety. Nala Unlike Simba, Nala immediately accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan and saved Kiara. Kion loves her deeply, and becomes concerned about her whenever she's in danger, as seen in “Never Roar Again". Kiara Unlike their great-uncle, Kion does not appear to have any resentment towards Kiara’s position as the future ruler of the Pride Lands. Although the two squabble occasionally and don't always see eye to eye, they have a good relationship, and Kion will always come to Kiara’s aid when she needs him. Mufasa Kion looks to his wise grandfather for advice on many different situations whenever he needs it. Kion always feels better once he receives some and uses it in any current situation. He has heard a lot about Mufasa, who promises to always be there for his grandson, proving that he loves him dearly. Scar Having heard about Scar's past through his father, Kion always feared that he would become just like Scar, even going so far as to stop using the Roar entirely when he worried about misusing it. After meeting Scar, Kion's opinion has barely changed and, if anything, became worse. He despises his greatuncle for his crimes against the Pride Landers, and for trying to kill his father with scorpion poison. He has vowed to defeat Scar. Nala's Father Only having heard of him from Rafiki, Nala's Father is Kion's other grandfather and although not much is known about him, it can clearly be seen that Kion has some of his features, since the two look very similar. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Fuli When Kion first invited Fuli to join the Lion Guard, she was less than impressed at the insinuation that lions were the fiercest, doubting him as a leader. After receiving her Mark of the Guard and hearing Kion's Roar of the Elders, Fuli has softened around Kion (for the most part). Kion was noticeably upset when he accidentally caused severe annoyance to Fuli during "Fuli's New Family", and was hesitant to engage in a friendly hug with the rest of the Guard later during the day. When Fuli called him over, he was relieved to be forgiven for his previous mishap. Fuli often turns to Kion for his opinion on a matter and trusts his judgment. Likewise, Kion acknowledges Fuli's strengths and praises her accordingly. Bunga Bunga has been Kion's best friend since they were younger and the two always like to play Baobab Ball together. Bunga was there when Kion first found his roar after facing two hyenas in the Outlands and is also the bravest in the guard and is always ready to take on challenges and also be there for Kion and others. Beshte Beshte is the strongest in the guard and has known Kion for a long time since he knows every Pride Lander. Beshte is always willing to help others showing he is very caring and always does what Kion’s commands him to do and worries for his friend and others' safety. Ono Ono is the keenest of sight in the guard. Whenever there's a problem, Ono always spots it. He always listens to Kion and he seems to be on top of everything. Even when Janja and his clan are attacking. He is also one of Kion's best friends and never lets him or the guard down. Rafiki Rafiki is the royal mjuzi of the Pride Lands, who is very wise and a family friend to Kion and his family. When first hearing Kion roar, Rafiki is certain it is time for him to follow his destiny and helps Simba explain to his son about the guard. He also is very caring and worries when others are in danger as seen when he realizes that Kion could be with the Outsiders and is always helping the sick and injured as seen when he heals Ono and Simba who are both very close to Kion. Makuu Makuu and Kion first started out as enemies but became firm friends. They used to despise each other until Kion learned that he had changed and later saved him from falling into a trap. Jasiri Kion thought that all hyenas were bad until he met Jasiri, who proved him wrong and they both have been friends since. Just like Kion, she is kind, caring and believes in the circle of life and is a fierce and intelligent fighter as seen when dealing with, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Kion cares about Jasiri and will step into battle to protect her which can be seen when rescuing her, Wema and Tunu from Janja's Clan. She also cares tremendously for her family and friends just like Kion as well and will always do what it takes to help them out. Boboka's Son Kion appears to be on good terms with Boboka's Son after saving him in the Hippo Lanes. Pua Like his family, Kion holds Pua in high esteem for his wise leadership. Timon Timon is Kion's friend. It appears that Kion gets on well with Timon as he cared for his father when he was a cub and that he is the adoptive uncle of his best friend Bunga. Pumbaa Pumbaa is Kion's friend. It appears that Kion gets on well with Pumbaa as he cared for his father when he was a cub and that he is also the adoptive uncle of his best friend Bunga. Tiifu Tiifu, like Kion, is a member of the Pridelanders and is best friends with his sister Kiara. The two clashed in "Can't Wait to be Queen" when Tiifu, along with Zuri, served as an adviser to Kiara during her temporary queenship and made a snide remark at Kion because he wasn't as quick thinking as Kiara and she immaturely relished in her "power" as an advisor. Later, Kion was disgusted with Tiifu and Zuri when they allowed Kiara to meet with Janja alone as they believed she would be okay on her own. However in "Fuli's New Family," Kion is seen smiling at Tiifu as she practices hunting, perhaps hinting that Kion and Tiifu made up with each other after he and Kiara returned to Pride Rock. Zuri Zuri is another member of the Pridelanders and like Tiifu, is a friend of Kiara's. In "Can't Wait to be Queen ", Zuri served as an "advisor" to Kiara and laughed when Tiifu made a snide remark at Kion for not being as quick thinking as Kiara. Later Kion was disgusted when Zuri and Tiifu allowed Kiara to go and meet Janja alone and berates them for this. However, Zuri (out of arrogance) doesn't care about what Kion said as he's not the Queen. In the comic "The Day of the Crocodiles," if the reader chooses Fuli's idea, Kion would save Zuri from Makuu and his float. Afterward, Zuri nuzzles an uncomfortable Kion, saying that she thinks he will grow into a big, strong and brave lion someday, perhaps hinting that she has developed romantic feelings for him. Zazu Kion and Bunga ran away from Zazu a bunch of times when they were kids. One day the kids ran away from Zazu when he was telling Fuli to slow down. The kids ran into Pua's Float. Pua and Makuu were about to eat them until Zazu comes in. Zazu hops inside of Makuu's mouth and says that he will be eaten instead of Kion, showing his bravery and that he truly cares for Kion An day his safety. Pua lets the three of them go and Kion says that he will never forget about that day according to him. When Zazu got captured by the hyenas, Kion and the Guard came to save him, showing how much he cares for hornbill. Enemies Janja Janja is Kion's greatest enemy. Kion, having been taught by his father that hyenas could not be trusted, was wary of all hyenas right away. After seeing Janja order his clan to kill animals in the Pride Lands for the sake of causing chaos, Kion has resented the hyena for his actions ever since. While Kion has before given benefit of the doubt to other enemies such as Cheezi and Chungu, he will not trust Janja no matter what the circumstances and urges others not to trust him as well. Cheezi Cheezi join's his leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, but he is always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. On one occasion, he and Chungu fleed into the Pride Lands after being kicked out from the clan, but eventually are allowed back in by Janja. Chungu Chungu joins his leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, but he is always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. On one occasion, he and Cheezi fleed into the Pride Lands after being kicked out from the clan, but eventually are allowed back in by Janja. Zira Although never being told that Zira is evil, after Jasiri says lions have taken over her watering hole, he tries to resolve the matter, only to try but fail to reason with Zira, who tries to manipulate Kion and traps him and when she does, she reveals her true evil intentions and even manipulates him into believing he can't use his roar against them. She also went as far as trying to kill Kion if he refused to join her pride showing she is very violent. She also despises hyenas and his guard, which she calls pathetic for only having one lion and also hates Kion's kin greatly. Unlike Kion, she is an evil, manipulative, violent, and sneaky leader. The complete opposite of him. Who claims to be very close to Scar and hates it when he is disrespected. Reirei Reirei, her mate Goigoi, and their sons tricked Kion and the Lion Guard into thinking they were nice and convinced them to let them stay in the Pride Lands for Kupatana, to which Kion reluctantly agreed. However, after Reirei and her family attacked the other animals during Kupatana, Kion saw through her trickery and demanded that she and her family return to the Outlands. But Reirei tried to get Kion to give her and her family another chance but fled when Kion's father Simba roared at the jackals. She is a sneaky, manipulative, overconfident, and a clever leader who has no respect for the circle of life and deeply hates Kion, his guard and Simba for exiling her jackal family and since has tried numerous ways to eat many Pride Landers but has always failed. Goigoi Goigoi, his mate Reirei, and their sons tricked Kion and the Lion Guard into thinking they were nice and convinced them to let them stay in the Pride Lands for Kupatana, to which Kion reluctantly agreed. However, after Reirei and her family attacked the other animals during Kupatana, Kion saw through her trickery and demanded that she and her family return to the Outlands. But despite his mate's attempts to try and convince the cub to let her stay, Simba roars as them, causing them to flee back into the Out Lands He always does what Reirei commands him to do, and assists her in every evil plot she's in whether is involves catching food, or taking over land. He also hates Kion, his guard, and Simba greatly just like his mate and does not care a bit about the circle of life. Category:Relationships